


Not Like Other Girls

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: MJ is always taking Peter by surprise.





	Not Like Other Girls

Dating a girl like MJ was nothing like they showed in the movies.

While he was ridiculously giddy about it, her unpredictableness could drive him a little bit crazy sometimes.

What he thought to be nice, romantic gestures, she would blow off as some cheesy tradition rooted in sexism, and when he tried to apologize, she would just ruffle his hair and tell him that she was only teasing.

It was a goddamn rollercoaster of emotions.

May was out on a date with Happy, giving Peter a chance to have MJ over without the constant offering of snacks, while also demanding the door remain open.

To be honest, he was grateful his aunt even gave him that much credit. He still got dizzy merely kissing MJ, so the idea of him making a move to go further was nowhere nearby.

“So, what’s your plan?” MJ asked, setting her messenger bag down on the desk chair. “You going to seduce me with your sexy Spiderman muscles then ignore my texts once you’ve got what you wanted?”

Peter turned pink, spluttering. “No! First of all, I would never, ever do that. Second of all, we are not having the sex talk right now, we’ve been dating for like two weeks!”

MJ chuckled, shaking her head fondly. “I’m kidding. Two weeks of dating and you still can’t tell when I’m being sarcastic, huh?”

He gave her a shy smile and a shrug, and she wasted no time in striding across the carpet in her combat boots to kiss him, her hands on his cheeks, the slight calluses on her fingers brushing over his skin and making him melt.

He had actually planned for them to cuddle on the couch in the living room and watch some horror movie he remembered she said she wanted to see.

That plan was quickly tossed out the window as the two of them sat on his bed, lips still pressed together, awkward and messy, but passionate nevertheless.

“Is this okay?” he asked, pulling away for breath. “I’m not, like, pressuring you into this? I don’t want you to feel like I only like you for, you know…”

“Sexual gratification?” MJ filled in so casually, it made Peter want to curl up and die of embarrassment.

“Yes, exactly. I never want you to feel like I, I’m using you, or—”

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine. I kissed you first, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“And aren’t I the type of girl that, if I theoretically wasn’t into this, I would push you off and say something?”

“Yeah.”

“So shut up, stop worrying, and kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

The second time that he broke the kiss, however, it was for very different reasons.

“What’s wrong?” MJ asked, brows furrowing. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she looked absolutely beautiful, and he was about to totally kill the mood.

“Sorry! It’s just that when you touched my side, I, uh…” Peter trailed off, looking down at his socks in embarrassment.

“Did I hurt you?” The look of guilt on her face was too sweet for him to bear.

“No, no, it’s not that! Super-healing, remember? You don’t have to worry about that,” he reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I’m just really,  _ really _ ticklish.”

There was a beat of silence before MJ broke out into a smile, probably wider than Peter had ever seen.

“Oh. You know, that’s pretty adorable.”

“Um, thank you?”

“I’ll avoid touching anywhere ticklish from now on,” she said, and just like that, they were kissing again as if it hadn’t even happened.

Whenever people found out about his sensitivity (Ned, Tony, etc.), it was always immediately used against him.

If it were a movie, there would have been a quick but cute scene of her tickling him until he managed to wrestle his way out and kiss her until she forgot about her evil plans.

But MJ was not like the girls in movies who did cheesy, sappy, by-the-book things.

And while kissing her felt more like flying than actually flying, he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that she didn’t use her newfound knowledge to her advantage.

However, that disappointment certainly wouldn’t last.

After some more awkward make-out time, and a bit of a situation in Peter’s jeans which he desperately hoped MJ didn’t notice (although she definitely did), the original plan for the evening commenced.

A huge bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table in front of them, and the weird indie film MJ was so interested in was playing, but she didn’t seem to be paying much attention.

Not even five minutes in, she scooted closer to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, which encouraged him to tentatively wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

Oh, Peter’s brain was already in a panic. She wants him to meet her parents. No, she wants to break up. She’s pregnant. Wait, that last one would be impossible. Or could it?

His mind was in such a spiral, he didn’t even notice her fingers creeping towards his exposed side.

“What exactly qualifies as ‘really,  _ really _ ’ ticklish?”

“Wha—Ah!”

His response was cut off by an embarrassing squeak of laughter, and his body twisted in response, although he didn’t remove his arm from around her.

MJ’s expression turned from one of curiosity to one of mischievous joy. She had simply run a finger down Peter’s side, and got such an adorable reaction.

It felt like she was a kid in a candy store.

The film was quickly forgotten as she began to poke, prod, and squeeze at Peter’s ribs, making him dissolve into a fit of giggles that sent her heart soaring.

“Oh, so you weren’t exaggerating at all I see,” she said. “I would even dare to add another ‘really’ onto that statement.”

“This is mean!” Peter whined, letting out another squeal when her hand drifted too close to his underarm. He still hadn’t removed her arm from her shoulders, despite how desperately his nervous system begged him to yank it back with all his superhuman strength.

He would claim it was for fear of hurting her in the process, and yes, that was part of it. But there was something so silly, carefree, and oddly intimate about the whole moment, Peter didn’t really want it to end.

“Oh, is this a bad spot?” MJ teased, poking beneath his arm once again.

“Not at all!”

“You know, it’s not very nice to lie to your girlfriend.”

“Ah! Okay, I’m sorry! Yes, it’s a very bad spot, so maybe you should direct your attention elsewhere!”

She laughed, and it made him want to propose right then and there.

Then, when she ignored his valiant efforts to steer her away from one of his most ticklish spots, he reconsidered that a bit.

Ultimately, he figured all the tickle torture in the world would be worth it to be with her.

When he was red-faced and breathless, she finally backed off to watch him catch his breath, his arm finally falling from around her to cover himself from any other tickly assault.

“You’re pretty,” she said. “Especially when you’re laughing. Sorry if I took it too far.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he replied. “I’ve got lungs of steel.”

She chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, a slightly tipsy Aunt May burst through the front door of the apartment.

Peter gave MJ an apologetic smile, but she only shook her head and grinned, whatever she was going to say clearly forgotten.

***

While at first, he hadn’t been entirely on board, Peter now thanked every force in the universe for Happy and May’s relationship, as it gave him yet another opportunity to host a little date-night for himself and MJ.

Snuggled under a blanket, the two of them flipped through Netflix in search of something to watch.

“If we can’t agree on something to watch, I can always just tickle you again as a form of entertainment,” MJ said out of the blue, in an entirely serious tone, with an entirely straight face.

Peter instinctively curled in on himself.

“It was a joke, but since you didn’t protest, I guess that’s an open invitation.”

Her fingers collided with his side, but this time, he planned to fight back.

Despite the very non-threatening giggles that spilled from his lips, he reached out his own hand to tickle her stomach and was met with...Nothing.

“Are you not ticklish?” he asked incredulously. 

“I am. Just not there,” she replied simply. She stopped tickling him, leaning back on the couch. “Everyone is ticklish, it’s just biology, so I’d be lying to you if I denied it.”

Her casualness took him aback, but what shocked him, even more, was her next statement.

“Since I’ve already tickled you like, half-to-death, you can try to get your revenge if you want.”

Peter stuttered, only he couldn’t find the words to say.

She looked at him, cheeks slightly flushed. “I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought—”

“I want to.”

A smile crept up the corners of MJ’s face. “Go ahead then.”

Tickling someone and not getting a response was just as awkward as it seemed. Her stomach was nothing, but her sides did manage to make her squirm a bit. Her ribs and under her arms got more squirming and the occasional giggle.

Then, he reached to squeeze at her knee, and a loud laugh filled the room instantly.

“Oh, is this a bad spot?” he asked, mimicking her teasing words from the other day.

She nodded, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she laughed, head tilted back.

He continued to tickle her legs with quick fingers, feeling like a god-amongst-men to be drawing such beautiful laughter from such a beautiful girl.

The excitement was then cut abruptly short when he attempted to scribble his fingers over the sole of her foot, and was promptly kicked square in the face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Super-healing, remember?” he replied, chuckling weakly as he held his bleeding nose.

“I still feel bad,” she said, embarrassment mixed with worry on her face.

“Maybe a kiss would make me feel better?”

She rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork, Parker.”

But she kissed him anyway.

Perhaps MJ was not a textbook kind of girlfriend, or the girl-next-door in a shitty romcom.

In fact, she was far from it.

She took him by surprise more often than not, and always kept him on his toes, but it was a rollercoaster of emotions that he was more than willing to ride.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com


End file.
